QBT Alvin and the POWER of FireWorks 💥
'''QBT Alvin and the POWER of FireWorks �� in Bumblyburg! '''is the second VeggieTales special (as the twelfth episode of the show), and the second QBT Alvin episode. It is the sequel to "QBT Alvin and the Gas ⛽️ from Outer Space!". A prequel to "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed ��". A parody of "LARRy-Boy and the POWER of FIREWorks! ��" Plot Characters Songs �� Running �� Gags Silly �� Song �� None What We Have Learned song �� None Letter ✉️ they Got from a Kid ���� None Special Guest Stars ✨ * Boomerang Logo Fun Facts Moral * Be careful with what you're going to say. * Do not tell stories that can hurt ��. Only spread nice ���� words. Trivia * This is the first episode to be rendered entirely in Shepperton Studios. * This is the final LarryBoy episode to be released on VHS ��. * This is the first VeggieTales episode of the 1980s-90s. * This marks the first recolor appearance of The Rumor Weed ��, Barth ��, Gordy, Renne Blueberry ��, Unnamed Bumblyburg citizens, Chili ��, Dr. Glocken ��, Jack, The Mushroom �� Family ��‍��‍��‍�� and Pepe ��. * This first episode to have Pa Grape ��, Bob the Tomato ��, The Scallions and Phil Winklstein (A.K.A Frankencelery) since their debut appearance. * The "Nezzer's Clock ⏰" pattern appears on three characters' clothes. Specifically on Dad Carrot's �� shirt ��, a shirt �� on one of the Veggie extras, and on a dress �� of another of Veggie extras. * One of the Veggie extras was modeled after John Wahba who ironically enough voices Dad Carrot �� in the episode. Mike Nawrocki states this in the commentary of the episode. * The scene at the beginning involving Larry-Boy apprehending the Scallion was a concept originally intended to be part of the previous Larry-Boy episode, but it was cut due to time. * The original trailer for this episode features some of the characters' voices in a lower pitch due to it still being in development at the time. It was never released, however, on the basis of it being deemed too frightening for kids. It was eventually included as an Easter Egg on the DVD re-release and can be accessed through the main menu. * This episode is shown in the 2015 action thriller film "Agent 47". * This was the first and only episode to feature a pumpkin. After this episode, due to all the different sorts of background Veggie characters (consisting of a bell pepper ��, a chili ��, etc.) having been hard to animate, Big Idea stated that if they ever do crowd scenes, they would all be peas and carrots �� (and of course, sometimes gourds and cucumbers ��) from now on. * When Larry is talking to the mayor of Bumblyburg on his phone ☎️, you'll notice there is no cord but an antenna. The reason for the antenna is because animating cords is difficult. * Aside from a poster in the back of the classroom, this is the first VeggieTales episode to feature Bob. * This is also the first Larry-Boy episode that Madame Blueberry �� appears in. * This is the only episode to use the Rockwell font for the end credits of the 1980s. * This was the first episode Marc Vulcano worked on. * This video first premiered at the Hard Rock Cafe at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida. * Stock footage from Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! was used before cutting to Percy Pea being confronted by the Rumor Weed ��. * This is the only LarryBoy episode to have the VeggieTales Theme. * Bob got to know the rumor weed's secret because he never appeared in the episode. * This is the first episode to have a Silly �� Song �� segment in the middle and the end (before the closing countertop). * In the sewer, where Larry-Boy presses the wrong button on his weapon and drops powder, it was considered at one point that Larry-Boy blows the powder on the Mother Weed, but it was later dropped to prevent making it look like Larry-Boy is snorting it. * This was the second episode to feature the regular countertop. Although there's a beginning countertop, the ending countertop shows on the kitchen countertop. The countertop also lacks the "What We Have Learned" song �� and the "God Made You Special" message, though the duo do still read a verse from the Bible and conclude the episode. * The ending segment was animated entirely by Robert Ellis, as stated in the commentary. * Mike Asparagus is one of the few characters who did not believe Alfred was a "robot ��". * The episode was originally going to be released in November 24, 1998, but was rescheduled back to July 27, 1999. Oddly enough, the script was finalized in 1998. * This episode's release date is around the same time Big Idea began hiring employees. * When Junior says "I don't know ����‍♀️," he uses the same voice clip twice in a row. * Star ⭐️ Tribune criticized this episode for the following reasons: ** The episode was deemed "sexist" due to males being protagonists and females being antagonists. ** Having female gossip was deemed "a cruel stereotype." Remarks * The Scallion states Percy has $1.28 ��, but when Larry-Boy shakes the money �� off the Scallion, the money he drops is actually $0.37 ��. Was Percy somehow able to hold on to the other $0.91 �� or did the Scallion still have said $0.91 �� without Larry-Boy realizing it when he shook the $0.37 �� off him? * Because stock footage was used, the lighting from it has different contrast to the real episode. * The previews menu has a preview for the next episode. * In the DVD-ROM section, it shows pictures from Dave and the Giant Pickle, Madame Blueberry, and Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie ��. * Star ⭐️ Tribune determined the episode to be "sexist" due to all the females being antagonists, but Laura is sided with Junior, who is the deuteragonist. Goofs * In the shot where Junior tells the weed his secret, the glass on her glasses �� flickers. * Two animation goofs appear after the Mother Weed emerges from the sewers. One is that she's missing her lipstick, and the second is that there's a black hole �� behind her head. This is noticeable once she grabs Alfred. * One shot shows weeds missing their shadows. Inside References * The Milk �� Money �� Bandit is a reference to the bandits from Flibber-o-Loo where they steal Larry's milk �� money ��, which makes sense because Scallion 3 played one of those bandits. * On the streets there are street signs that say Vischer Street and Nawrocki Road. These are references to VeggieTales co-creators Mike Nawrocki and Phil Vischer. * A few references from the previous Larry-Boy episode: ** Percy and Lil' Pea leaving a movie theater ��, as well as them remembering what happened before. ** Scooter �� saying it's another space alien ��, and him listening to I Can Be Your Friend in the car ��. ** One of Alfred’s computer �� monitors has the image of Junior that was used during the climax of the last episode. ** A “Say No” ���� promotional poster with Fib on it is seen at the back of the classroom. ** Larry-Boy yelling "Goodbye, Bumblyburg!". Real-World �� References * The weed's �� smile �� after her creation is somewhat similar to Jim Carrey's smile �� from "The Mask ��". * Dad Carrot's line about Alfred having teenagers inside him that know karate �� is a reference to the Power Rangers series. * On the DVD �� Trivia's first question asking which school �� Alfred visits, one of the answer choices, Roosevelt Franklin Elementary School �� is a reference to Sesame Street. Fast �� Forward * Category:TheComputerNerd20100 Category:Classics